


you shook me all night long

by carolinka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ass Play, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, because tony's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: “God, I wish we could do this in every square of this place,” Steve growled into his ear and Tony’s brain was already malfunctioning, his IQ down by forty points at least by that point, so he couldn’t even register the meaning.





	you shook me all night long

**Author's Note:**

> they are gonna fuck in thor's room, just warning in case you don't like that. 
> 
> (title stolen from AC/DC)

When Steve first blurted out his tiny secret fantasy (definitely deliberately), there was no two ways about it, Tony lost it. Steve had him on his stomach, elbows next to his ears to hold his weight from crushing Tony. He was mouthing at his neck, his panting breaths broken only by some indecipherable words. He was thrusting into Tony so furiously that it promised him a week of careful sitting down, and it made everything just hotter.

“God, I wish we could do this in every square of this place,” Steve growled into his ear and Tony’s brain was already malfunctioning, his IQ down by forty points at least by that point, so he couldn’t even register the meaning. He cried out when a particularly hard thrust slammed into his prostate. He tried to open his eyes to look at his lover but it was hard to see even with his eyes wide open, vision blurry at best. “Like fuck me in their rooms?” At this Steve’s became more erratic, something primal, a part of him that he couldn’t shake off taking over him. “Yeah,” he choked out as he completely laid down on Tony to harden his thrusts, wrapping an arm around his throat as Tony heaved for a breath, mostly because of the sudden increase of onslaught on his nerves. His eyes was blackening out in the edges, Steve’s strong arm cutting his air way and even if it wasn’t, all of Tony’s neurons were busy making sure he felt Steve’s body all around him. Not trivial things like breathing.

“I just want everyone to know that I can have you anywhere, anytime.”

As if that wasn’t painfully aware. As if their teammates hadn’t walked in on them multiple times, creating some of the most awkward moments in Steve’s life.

Tony was very, very experienced when it came to sex. He was very experienced in public sex as well, a gift from 90s’, and it was just a gross understatement to say that it brought out some nasty memories.

Still. If Steve wanted to make him scream all over the Tower, which was technically his place no matter how often he said mi casa es su casa, he was going to let him.

If there was an alternate universe where Tony refused this offer, this one wasn’t it.

***

Steve had been teasing him for longer than an hour when he asked if he wanted to go somewhere else. Which was the only reason he could get it up for the second time that night after the spectacular orgasm Steve gave him.

Steve blindfolded him in their room with a black silk scarf and Tony indulged him, pretended he hadn’t figured it out where they were, as if he couldn’t smell the dust in the air, feel the texture of the floor beneath his bare feet. (He should get this place cleaned up. He’d hate to be a bad host.)

Tony knew Steve chose Thor’s quarters to lay it easy on him. After all, the demigod hadn’t been to Earth for at least a year now and it didn’t seem he was coming back anytime soon. He knew Steve can sneak around Natasha if he wanted, but still, he appreciated Steve introducing this step by step. For some reason, Natasha seemed oblivious to Steve’s bullshit. Or she just played them, which was much more likely.

Not that Tony would ever admit being scared shitless. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

He didn’t take his eyes off Steve when he tugged the blindfold down.

“You think he’ll smell us when we’re done?” Tony asked coyly, playing his part, the blushing virgin. Steve hummed, with an amused glint in his eyes like he knew Tony was just humouring him and grabbed his hair to bare his throat. “Oh, he will,” he said, kissing his way up from the bottom of his throat gently. His grip on his waist was strong, at odds with the softness of his mouth and Tony arched into him, slamming their hips together in the progress.

Steve grabbed him under his ass with one arm and easily pulled him off the ground. Tony whimpered as his cock rubbed against Steve’s, still too sensitive after having his ass played with far too long after an orgasm. He sometimes wished he was back to his twenties, or thirties, so he could keep up with his boyfriend better. Not to say that it didn’t do wonders to his self esteem to see Steve go mad for his forty something body.

He was hanging limply from Steve, who was effectively carrying him and debauching him at the same time. Tony was never more grateful about his multitasking skills.

“How bout you make good on your promise?” He smiles seductively, as he wrapped his legs around his waist.

He grasped fistfuls of Steve’s silky hair in his shaking hands to crash their open mouths together, feeling a dribble of saliva escape and trail down his chin as they gasped into each other and god, he loved that he couldn’t tell whose it was.

“Are you chickening out?” Tony goaded him, as Steve’s eyes darkened with lust when his eyes travelled around Tony’s face. Tony knew there was nothing that would stop Steve fucking him right there and there, except maybe the apocalypse. Still debatable.

He walked back toward the king sized bed and sat down on it, careful not drop Tony. Then he smirked at him, one that he saves for private, the one that the world hadn’t seen. “Ride me.”

Tony groaned at loud, pushing him down to grin devilishly. He knew Steve loved to watch him on top, Tony losing himself in the sensations, being full with his cock, his own flushed and hard cock bouncing with every up and down but Steve almost always took over the fucking in five minutes, always impatient.

He had slid down to the floor to take off Steve’s shoes when they heard some voices, Natasha and Clint, and Tony hid his grin into Steve’s knee. There weren’t actually anyone outside, it was just some recording Tony made Jarvis play to make this more... authentic.

“You want to go on?” Tony whispered as he rubbed his hands on Steve’s clothed shins, even though he knew the answer all too well, judging by the way Steve’s breathing got even more laboured. Steve nodded eagerly and lifted his hips to tug down his sweatpants, uncapping the lube bottle he brought with him despite Tony’s eye roll.

It took them less than twenty seconds before they were both naked and Tony straddled him, rubbing his ass over Steve’s cock, giving his own oversensitive cock a few playful rugs to see Steve’s eyes fixate on his hands.

Steve always had a thing for Tony’s hands.

He stood up on his knees and reached back to grab Steve’s penis, carefully lowering himself closer, not to fall down and break his boyfriend’s dick. What a shame it would be. Not to mention very painful.

Steve instantly grabbed his cheeks apart and pushed two thick fingers in despite stretching him out just before they came here.

“I’m loose,” Tony whined when one of Steve’s hands stopped him mid-air to stretch him  _again_ , coating both of them with the lube he brought with him.

“You’re really not,” Steve gritted our through clenched teeth.

Tony huffed, “Not really a hardship to be tight with that thing you pack,” he said and shoved the hand in his ass away, grabbing Steve’s cock instead. He took a deep breath and gave a huge grin when Steve’s eyelashes fluttered.

“Cheesy,” Steve choked out, eyes rolling back on his skull as he breached the first ring of muscles, still a tight fit after years. He was going down slowly, pain cutting through pleasure at times. Tony was jacking himself off as he rolled his hips to get used to the sensation, willing his body to relax to take him fully when Steve reached out for his hand.

He realized he had closed his eyes when Steve tugged him closer to kiss him gently, hand rubbing over his back to soothe him.

He got like this sometimes, couldn’t relax enough to take Steve, even though they had done it so many times. He remembered being horrified about it, the first time it happened but Steve had been nothing but calm and understanding about it back then and he was just as sweet now.

“Hey, hey,” he murmured into Tony’s sweat damp hair. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, he pulled himself out gently. Tony whimpered, more out of relief than anything.

“Shit,” he said into Steve’s neck, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened.”

Steve snorted, “Maybe the fact that we’re in a god’s bed?”

Tony huffed good-naturedly, throwing himself on the bed to land on all fours. “Fuck my thighs.”

Steve gave a long, high moan at that and got behind him in less than a second. He grabbed handfuls of Tony’s ass to knead it, making Tony congratulate himself for never giving up on squats. It was so worth it, considering how much Steve loved his ass and thighs.

He groaned loudly when Steve gave a particularly harsh smack on his bottom, biting on his forearm to muffle his sounds. Steve yanked his head back by his hair, making him release a long whine. “That’s it,” he grunted as he smacked him in the opposite cheek.

Tony’s breath shuttered when he felt two of Steve’s fingers in his hole, promptly finding his prostate and grazing it gently. Steve’s hand left his hair, so he could caress the skin he probably left red and Tony chuckled breathlessly.

“You’re an ass man, Mr. Rogers,” he grinned back to Steve, whose face was red with arousal and probably holding his breath to keep himself focused.

“I identify mostly as a Tony Stark man,” Steve corrected him, with a crooked grin, the one that made his left eye close and wow, this kind of stuff should’ve stopped affecting him thirty something years ago.

He flailed for a moment when Steve thrust between his thighs, just below his throbbing balls, their cocks rubbing on each other maddeningly. He reached for his cock but Steve beat him to it, letting his weight drive Tony onto his chest on the bed, ass in the air. He got his fingers around both of their cocks and gave a tight squeeze from root to tip, then holding his thumb on the tip of Tony’s cock, the rest of his fingers half a ring around both of them as he thrust in and out. All Tony could do was to join his hand next to Steve’s and hide his whimpers into a pillow.

The constant pressure on his cock and the way Steve fucked him in the ass with his thick fingers, two at first, then three, brought Tony to the edge of an orgasm quick as light. He was squirming but Steve kept him in place even as Tony started to jack them off fast and hard. Tony wanted to feel Steve come first but Steve seemed to have the same idea and god, he was going to have a sore _week_. Steve didn’t hold back as he basically assaulted his prostate, strong fingers jabbing and rubbing that he drove Tony over the edge before Steve. Just as Tony started pulsing and shooting in his hand, Steve let himself follow him, their comes mixing in their hands.

Tony dropped face first to the bed, just letting Steve do the clean up because well, he was the supersoldier. He chuckled weakly when Steve turned his head so he could breathe. He sighed contently when the bigger man wrapped an arm around his back. He was crowding closer to Steve, so his side pressed firmly against his front when he sneezed, grimacing when he saw dust fly around in front of his eyes. He turned his head to face Steve, who looked blissed out. “This was not sanitary at all, this place is one step away from being an abandoned warehouse,” he complained just to be a brat, but he couldn’t help the smile.

“I’ll wash the sheets,” Steve assured him distractedly, still breathing a little harshly. His fingers were drawing lines on his back and Tony’s smile grew when he realised it said Tony. Like Steve couldn’t get enough of him, even though they were touching everywhere.

“Do you even know where the washing machines are?” Tony snorted.

Steve’s brows furrowed and looked at him incredulously. “Who do you think does our laundry?”

Tony stilled, searching Steve’s face to find the best answer to this obviously trick question. “Laundry people?” he said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Steve stared at him blankly and shook his head in disbelief. “Astonishing.” His voice was a bit scandalized but he was also fighting a tired smile so Tony knew he wasn’t in trouble.

Well, in his defence, he always thought it was a weird antic of Steve’s to ask him if he had dirty clothes every few days. “Three years and we’re still learning about each other,” Tony grinned, his hand finding its’ way to Steve’s chest and patting him.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Steve deadpanned but he looked fond more than anything else. His eyes were getting glassy with sleep and Tony couldn’t stop himself from craning his neck to kiss him chastely on the lips, his hand curling around Steve’s neck. “I’m lucky you love me.”

Steve hummed low in his throat when Tony stroked him jaw with his thumb, eyelids dropping. “Yeah yeah, I do,” he mumbled. “Pet my hair.”

Tony’s lips twitched amusedly, and his fingers found their way into Steve’s hair, gently carding through them until he was sure Steve had fallen asleep.

After that, he let himself close his eyes and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes when i'm writing smut I cry at the same time because i'll never have such a good sex life. ANYWAY feedback is always appreciated and fawned over!


End file.
